Sad ghost
all have chance of hosting the Sad Ghost. When tapped on, the Sad Ghost will give one of three quests: the Dried Rose quest, the Fetid Rat quest, or the Curse Release quest - all have equal probability. Dried rose quest The Sad Ghost asks the Hero/ine to help it find a Dried Rose, which was stolen by an enemy. The Hero/ine will then slay enemies at the same depth until the Dried Rose has been retrieved; every time an enemy is slain, the chance that that enemy drops the Dried Rose increases. The drop chance is , where is the amount of enemies slain since speaking with the Sad Ghost at the same depth. Thus, the Hero/ine must slay, at most, 8 enemies. When giving the Sad Ghost the Dried Rose, it will reward the Hero/ine with the option of its weapon or armor. Fetid rat quest The Sad Ghost will ask the Hero/ine to avenge it, by slaying the Fetid Rat. The Fetid Rat will drop the Giant Rat Skull upon death, which the Hero/ine can give to the Sad Ghost, in return for the option of its weapon or armor. Curse Release Quest The Sad Ghost tells the Hero/ine that it is prisoner to a dark curse, and it asks the Hero/ine to help it break free. If the Hero/ine accepts, the Sad Ghost turns into a wraith-like creature, which, after being defeated, gets reverted to the Sad Ghost form, to end the quest as usual. |dialogue = |prizegeneration = The prize from the Ghost tends to have a high level. The weapon is generated by: # Four random weapons are generated according to Weapon#Weapon generation (but looping until a melee weapon is found). # The weapons are compared and the highest leveled weapon is selected to be the prizes The process is the same for armor except it uses Armor#Armor generation. Because of this generation method, the level on the armor/weapon has probabilities close to: } | rounding = } | entrytitle = } | -3 | 1 | -2 | 80 | -1 | 6480 | +0 | 1673055 | +1 | 1432080 | +2 | 636400 | +3 | 352529 }} This chart is not quite accurate, since the generation method tries to create weapons/armors with required strengths close to (which is hero/ine strength}}). |tips = * The Dried Rose/Fetid Rat will always be on the same depth as the Sad Ghost. * An enemy will not drop the Dried Rose, and the Fetid Rat will not spawn, until the Hero/ine has spoken to the Sad Ghost. * Enemies at these depths are generally easy to slay, within the duration of the quest. * If stuck behind the Sad Ghost, tap on it a second time and it will teleport to another part of the depth. * You can use a Potion of Mind Vision to expedite finding enemies to slay for the Dried Rose, to locate the Fetid rat, or to locate the Sad Ghost after obtaining the Dried Rose/Giant Rat Skull. * Use a Scroll of Challenge to expedite your search for the Dried Rose/Fetid Rat. * Setting the Sad Ghost on fire will, in effect, turn it into an allied/"Amok'ed Fire Elemental", setting all flammable tiles it encounters on fire. A great way to clear the depth of enemies, but be sure to secure your scrolls first (either by placing them on water, or leaving them on another depth). * Your auto-aim can be set on the Sad Ghost, so be careful when fighting an enemy, to not accidentally auto-aim the Sad Ghost. |trivia = * The Sad Ghost can be attacked, but it won't retaliate nor incur damage. * The weapon reward will always be a melee weapon. * The Sad Ghost moves 1 tile for every 2 tiles that the Hero/ine moves. * The Sad Ghost is immune to Paralyzed and Rooted. |history = to the game * Dried rose quest | 1.6.1 | : Fetid rat quest | 1.6.4 | Changed: Each enemy has chance to drop the dried rose instead of . | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Quest NPC's can no longer drop their reward on a non-walk-able cell (Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell) | 1.7.5 | Changed: Ghost will always give -1 cloth armor for the armor option when "Faith is my armor" challenge is active | 1.8.0 | : New quest from the Sad Ghost - Curse personification quest }}}} Category:NPCs Category:Quests